Getting One's Point Across
by Forever Free Evergreen
Summary: Sometimes, the best way to settle an argument, is to just fight it out


**Disclaimer & note:**_ I do not own X-men just the words below._

_I'd like to thank Pixiesiren aka Pixienerd, as it was one of her slideshow vids that gave me the inspiration for this fic._

_Also, if anyone can think of a better title for this fic,_ please_ tell me via pm or review_

_That said, hope you enjoy._

**K-X-K**

The Danger Room echoed with the sound of hissing pistons as platforms raised and lowered themselves randomly and the colliding of steel on steel as two opponents brought their blades together in earnest.

The two warriors, one a girl in her late teens or early twenties while the other appeared to be a blue furred elf-demon hybrid somewhere in the mid to late twenties, danced throughout the entire room bringing steel together as the slashed, stabbed and parried at each other seemingly oblivious to anything and everything except each other.

To a casual passer-by, it would look something akin to a fight scene in a sci-fi film the way the two fought sometimes jumping, somersaulting and even wall running from one moving platform to another even crossing swords mid-flight. To the two teens standing in the observation deck, it was something entirely different.

"Why are they doing this?" Aimi asked furiously as she watched them. The Japanese teen was new to the X-men household literally fresh out of Japan having been stowed away in a ship by her parents who did not go with her. She and her partner had been using the room previously before being kicked out by the two swordfighters.

"To settle an argument" Her sparring partner, Adrian, replied. He had formerly been part of an anti-mutant group that was created to protect humans from mutants preferably by forceful means. When his powers awakened, he was forced to change teams but fortunately still able to protect humans-he just had to refrain from killing other mutants with his powers.

"An _argument_?" The Far East girl echoed quirking an eyebrow at the guy who definitely knew more than he let on. "They come down here, kick us out of _our_ session, commandeered it for themselves just to have an _argument_?"

Down in the Danger Room, the two swordsmen were pushing forth their sides of the _argument_ they were currently having. Both pressed forth making moves that would have surely been fatal if connecting were they not blocked or avoided.

"Still don't want to talk about it, Katzchen?" The blue furred swordsman asked only to duck narrowly avoiding the katana that sailed through the exact space his head was in.

"What do you think, Kurt?" Katzchen, or Kitty as everyone else who was not German called her, said pressing forward with her assault nearly adding a new scar to the fuzzy elf's collection as she tended to call him from time to time.

"I think you are taking this too far" Kurt said once far enough away to both reply and catch his breath.

Kitty ignored his comment and focused on reaching his current position ten feet above her. That problem soon sorted itself when the platform Kurt was on suddenly lowered catching Kurt off-guard in the process. Not one to miss a chance when she saw one, Kitty immediately pounced, her katana aiming at its targets heart.

Quickly back peddling to avoid being skewered, Kurt parried before delivering riposte that forced Kitty back towards the edge of the platform. Undaunted by the reversal of roles, Kitty simply back flipped off the edge of the platform onto the one below almost kicking Kurt's rapier out of his hand in the process.

Following down in a somersault that made him look like a spinning buzz saw, Kurt almost broke his rapier against the floor as he landed before managing to bloke Kitty's counter attack of a lethal jab and side kick as they came one after the other.

He was not able to avoid the leg sweep that enabled him to see what the ceiling looked like from the floor. Before he could blink, Kitty was on top of him, her katana at his throat declaring her the victor.

"Well?" She asked evidently expecting him to admit defeat or whatever it was they were fighting about.

"Fine, fine. I shouldn't have taken the last cookie without first asking if you wanted it" Kurt sighed admitting defeat.

"_Dummkopf_" Kitty scolded him lightly slapping him with the side of her katana before moving it away and leaning over him so that her hair cascaded over her shoulder and gently tickle his face. "You know we could have easily shared it. Just like everything else"

"Ja, but I wanted to be greedy for once" Kurt replied before pulling her head down so he could kiss her.

Up in the observation deck, Aimi was staring through the glass at the two lovers her slack jaw hidden by the ever present scarf that covered the lower half of her face.

"That's it?" She asked Adrian incredulously. "They fought over a _biscuit_?"

"They practically fight over everything. Their way of coming to an agreement" Adrian told her apparently used to seeing them fight over trivial things. "You think that's bad, try ignoring them when they're squabbling over whose _on top _at night"

The American's words caused the Japanese Lolita's cheeks to instantly flush bright red at the implication behind them.

"How in the world do you know that?" She asked not sure whether she wanted to know the answer. "We've both been here for almost the same amount of time"

"Yeah, but you're quarters ain't next to theirs" He pointed out jerking his thumb at the couple who had yet to move from their current position as he headed for the door.

Aimi took another quick look out the glass at the couple only to see them disappear to somewhere evidently more private to continue their discussion before following after her teammate. She could not believe that they would literally slug it out to settle an argument but also wonder if she'll ever have such an intimate relationship with someone of the level they were on.

**K-X-K**

_Hope you enjoyed it. For those who are wondering, Adrian & Aimi are two of the playable characters in X-men: Destiny._

_Special thanks to Pixienerd once again, hope you review if possible & 'til next time_

_Watch this space & peace out!_


End file.
